Morte d'une overdose d'amour et de haine
by Novatika234
Summary: OS sur la vie de Ginny après la guerre. Assez sombre.


**Pardonne-moi ... **

Ces mots pourraient à eux seuls résumer ma vie entière. A chaque faute qu'il commettait, à chaque fois qu'il me faisait du mal, à chaque fois qu'il regardait une autre fille . Il lui suffisait juste de prononcer ces mots et je me plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude et je me noyai ... littéralement, la sensation de manquer d'air, mon corps aspiré dans un étrange tourbillon, mes pieds qui quitte le sol et immanquablement je succombe et je pardonne. Il le sait, il en abuse et d'une certaine manière, je le déteste quand il fait cela, quand il use de son pouvoir, de son emprise sur moi, comme au premier jour. Comme à l'époque où j'étais encore amoureuse de lui, et lui de moi. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux pas résister à ce regard tellement profond, à ce regard qui me fait me sentir vivante et femme. Ce regard rempli d'un certain désir troublant. Ce n'est plus de l'amour, du désir ou même de l'amitié. C'est devenu un besoin. Sans lui je suis vide, incapable de ressentir quelque chose. Je suis décolorée, ancrée dans plusieurs nuances de gris dans une vie verte... Verte, comme ces yeux.

**Pardonne-lui ... **

Ces mots pourraient à eux seuls résumer le soutien de tous mes amis et de ma famille. Personne n'a jamais compris et ne comprendra jamais la situation. Pour eux tout était simple, entre nous c'était pour la vie et à chaque fois qu'il commettait une erreur je devais m'effacer et pardonner. Parce qu'il avait eut une vie difficile consacrée à la lutte contre le mal et que je me devais, comme une fidèle épouse, l'attendre et le soutenir. Personne ne le connaît comme moi. Personne ne connaît son coté sombre. Peut-être certain sont s'en douté mais n'ont pas réussi à aller plus loin car cela dépassait l'entendement. Comment un Héros pourrait-il en fait n'être qu'un homme ordinaire ? Pardonne-lui, ces mots se répètent inlassablement, comme une chanson monotone... Monotone, comme mes nuits.

**Je te pardonne ... **

Ces mots font maintenant partit de moi. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai du les prononcer. Aujourd'hui, ils sortent naturellement, presque malgrès moi. Pourtant je sais très bien que je ne suis pas capable de le quitter. Je suis dépendante, accro à lui. C'est ma drogue et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. J'ai essayéun bon nombre de fois, en vain. J'ai essayé de trouver une autre dépendance mais aucune, je devrais dire aucun homme n'a réussi à m'apporter la même chose que lui. Alors je suis partit loin,de lui et de ce monde, mais à chaque fois il m'a retrouvée et je suis revenue. Partir, pour mieux revenir ... je suis pitoyable. Après toutes ces années je ressemble à une vielle rose noire fanée ... Fanée, comme ma vie.

**Je veux mourir ...**

Ces mots forment à eux seul mon seul espoir, ma seule porte de sortie. J'ai toujours tout fait par excès. Et aujourd'hui, je veux mourir de l'avoir trop aimé ... Mourir d'une overdose d'amour et de haine. Je veux me noyer une dernière fois. M'avancer, seule, vêtue d'une cape noire décolorée en gris, sur le lac de Poudlard, là ou tout a commencé. M'avancer jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et que mon corps soit aspiré vers le fond, par un étranger tourbillon. Sentir une dernière fois la sensation de manquer d'air. Et surtout ne rien faire, ne pas nager pour m'en sortir. Je veux mourir comme j'ai vécu. Mourir en me sentant vivre, une dernière fois. Il m'a tué, de son regard vert ... Vert comme l'avadakedavra

**... Et lui manquer.**

Qu'il ressente aussi cette sensation si étrange de manquer d'air comme s'il suffoquait. Celle que j'ai ressentit tant de fois. Je veux qu'une partie de lui, de notre histoire, meure avec moi. Je veux qu'il porte mon deuil et qu'il regrette. Qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir su s'occuper de moi comme il aurait du. Que tous regrettent de ne pas avoir su dépasser les apparences de notre bonheur, de mon sourire flottant éternellement sur mes lèvres. De ne pas avoir su déceler mon malheur et tout ses signes de désespoirs que j'envoyait en vain.

**Ginny Weasley, une rose fanée morte d'avoir trop vécu ...**

Je veux que cela soit gravé sur ma pierre tombale ... et que l'on jette mes cendres du haut d'une falaise et qu'elles se dispersent dans la mer émeraude jusqu'à ce qu'elles se noient, éphémères. Comme moi, dans un monde que je n'ai pas su comprendre mais vivante dans l'esprit de certains, éternelle.

_S'il vous plait, mettez des roses noires sur ma tombe._


End file.
